Discovering the obvious
by A. Lupin
Summary: Ron and Pansy realise that there is something between Hermione and Malfoy. In this TWOSHOT they replay six past moments in which the pair’s relationship is obvious.
1. Ron

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

**Summary:**Ron realises that there is something between Hermione and Malfoy. In this TWO-SHOT he replays three past moments in which the pair's relationship is obvious. R&R

**Discovering the obvious**

**Ron (1/2)**

**By: **A.Lupin

**two-shot**

"I can't believe it, poor Hermione, be paired with Malfoy!" Ron shouted as he got from the couch and paced around the common room. " I don't know why Snape putted them together! He knows the rivalry between them!"

" Well, I think she must be very happy to be with Malfoy…" Harry murmured expecting Ron not to hear, but he did.

"What? Do you know something that I don't?" he looked directly into Harry's eyes. But he only said that of course not. But Ron knew it. He knew when Harry lied, and right now he was lying. And then, he saw the truth. Hermione was with Draco.Idiscovered the obvious.He couldn't believe it. He and Hermione had been a bit more than friends for a while. They hadn't kissed or dated but they'd their romantic moments and movements. He exited the portrait door and went down the stairs as he entered the corridor that leaded to the great hall.

* * *

flashback 

_The Golden Trio was walking down that same corridor, walking animatedly and talking about the next trip to Hogsmeade. Hermione was reading one of her text books when she crashed into someone that had come unexpectedly round the corner. I looked up and saw Parkinson, and then I knew who was down. Draco Malfoy. He was on top of Hermione, smirking like a devil._

"_Get up, Malfoy!" she shouted in his face, they were inches apart._

"A_re you sure you want me to?" he said huskily into her ear, leaning even closer._

"_Draco!" she hissed sweetly and girlishly as she smacked his arm playfully. He got up and went away, grinning goofily as she packed her book into her bag, smiling dreamly._

* * *

end of flashback 

At that moment I didn't realise it, but there it had been. Right in front of my eyes and I had been blind to see it. But now I saw it clearly. I came round the corner and saw the doors that leaded outside.

* * *

flashback 2 

_We had been looking for her for an hour already and she hadn't appered (we had lost the marauder's map). We went down to the Great Hall, to have dinner and we saw her open the doors of Hogwarts as she looked to both sides making sure no one had seen her, but we had._

_I went towards her quickly and said to her: "where have you been, Hermione? We were worried about you!" I yelled angrily. She just shrugged her shoulders and said that she had been outside for a while, to think and to breathe fresh air admiring the snowy landscape. I didn't believe her; I could see that she was trying to hide a smile._

_Then, we saw the Slytherin Quidditch team enter, leaded by Malfoy, all dirty, Thursday was their training day. Hermione looked at them, but turned around quickly as she said she was going upstairs to change into something warmer and then she would come in._

_

* * *

end flashback 2 _

She had been watching him. She never came to our practices but she went every Thursday away, saying she had to tutor a Huflepuff, to Draco Malfoy's. Why him? Why not himself or any other? What did Malfoy have that he didn't? Then remembered a sentence that Malfoy had said to him: _I have better looks, much more money, I am much more intelligent and wittier and I can be more reckless with girls. _Well that was true but they had been friends since…forever. And they had been enemies!

He approached the Great Hall.

* * *

flashback 3 

_He was sitting near Hermione, his hand wondering near hers. That night, she was perfect. It was the winter ball, done for house unity, and Ron had asked her out, and she had accepted. As a pair they had to wear something of the same colour and she had suggested red. Red for passion. We were wearing different reds, I couldn't afford new robes. Her dress was precious. It fitted her perfectly, and it was of a shiny red. The only problem it was that the dance wasa masquerade ball._

_Some boy came over here, asking her for a dance. I saw a flash of a very light blond hair, but decided to ignore it. I focused on his costume. It was plain black, but it had a simple stripe of Hermione's red's dress. Shiny. Coincidence, I thought back then. But know I see it wasn't._

_She gladly accepted to dance, and spent most of the time dancing with the boy._

* * *

end flashback 3 

Why? I was crying, and I hoped no one saw me. I went outside, in the rain. No one cared. I cried and cried of despair, until I turned around and saw a face that I had never thought of comforting, but then I saw it, I saw understanding in her face.

A/N: sorry to ruin the end, but if you don't want, don't read what next chapter (and last) will be about. Pansy Parkinson explains how he sees and discovers Draco and Hermione's relationship and replays three other moments.

** Reveiw! thanks ;)**


	2. Pansy

**A/N: **I know. It took me ages. Sorry for that. So I hope you like this chapter, the last one. I really like it better than the first one I hope you also do.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. The rest sadly belongs to JKRowling

**Discovering the obvious **

**Pansy (2/2)**

**By: **A.Lupin

**Two-shot**

Slytherin Common Room

"Where are you going, Drake?" I asked looking up from my fashion magazine, trying to sound sweet for my future husband.

"None of your bussines, Parkinson. But if you want to know, I'm going to do that project on potions with Granger." He said coming down the stairs, jumping and grinning goofily. Why was he happy? It's Granger we're talking about!

Then I noticed he was wearing his new robes, and underneath, his finest clothes. What was this about?

"But it has been assigned today and we have two weeks to do it! And what are you doing, dressing like this? Do you want to impress the mudblood or something? Make sure she doesn't make false illusions, 'cause you are _all _mine, Draky." I thought he would tell me that of course, he was all mine, and then go upstairs and get changed, but his smirk only widened.

"Don't worry Pans, don't worry" and with that, he went away. Well, _that _was weird. He never calls me 'Pans', it's always Parkinson! Why was he in a good mood if he was going to see Granger?

_He was in a good mood because he was going to see Granger_

My eyes widened and I brought my hands to my mouth, gasping in disbelief. I had discovered the obvious. Had I been _that _blind not to see? Draco and Granger. Granger and _my _Draco?

I ran away, trying to escape form my thoughts. I crossed Hogwarts' doors. It was raining, pouring. I got completely soaked and my tears mixed with the rain. What had I done to him? Had I behaved as a bad girlfriend? I had given him all he wanted, _all_. I even gave him my virginity! I had tried to be the best in everything, but…but…that stupid bookworm Granger!

How could he lower himself to someone like her?

_Maybe he just uses her for sex_

But why have sex with her when he could have me? _no. _He felt something more than her than mere attraction and I didn't want to admit it.

I started walking through the grounds of the school and entered a secret passage Draco and I used to use on our first weeks of dating to go to Hogsmeade secretly. I emerged from the passage and looked around. Honeydukes.

Flashback 1

Draco looked around but lowered his head again to talk to me. "Parkinson, I need to meet someone at 10 at Honeydukes. I'll see you around," without waiting for an answer or a goodbye kiss, he went away, to meet that mysterious person. I sighed, not knowing what to do and looking around for some of my fellow Slytherins. Then I saw Potter and Weasley walking by, talking quietly with suspicious looks on their faces.

"Yes…Hermione had to meet someone at Honeydukes at 10…, and she wouldn't tell me who," Potter said unconvincingly and nervous.

"But who? She had even asked Ginny for some make up!" Weasley asked furiously, kicking a box jealously.

end Flashback 1

Weasley had always been imperative with who Granger was seeing since their break up. He was completely the opposite of Draco. He _cared _about his best friend, not to mention his girlfriend!

He gave her presents, not expensive presents, but of a sentimental value, and Draco didn't. He just gave me some clothes or make up, expensive of course, his father had bought. He never gave me jewels. He said they were too personal.

Flashback 2

I was laughing with my friends when I saw him. Draco was in the best jewellery of Hogsmeade, talking animatedly with the jeweller, who was wrapping up a small velvet box. I smiled to myself. This was Pansy Parkinson was going to be purposed marriage from Draco Lucius Malfoy, on the day of her birthday, which was in one week time.

I walked away, grinning, and satisfied, talking more animatedly with my friends.

The day of my birthday, I got up earlier than usual, applied some make up and dressed with one of my finest robes. I went down stairs, where I found Draco waiting for me with a big present in his hands. What? Where was that ring I was waiting for? I opened the present.

"The fist edition of Witch Weekly!" I tried to hide my disappointment and hugged him tightly. "I was looking for it!" I lied.

"You don't know how hard it has been to find this damned magazine" he mumbled_. A ring would have been easier to find, Draco._

"I…I need to go," I said urgently and went away. Maybe he was going to give me the ring for Christmas…

end Flashback 2

I recall Granger talking with the Weaslette about an anonymous present she had received for Christmas. A simple but elegant sapphire ring. It would have fitted perfectly in my finger but it was in hers. I looked back at the castle and decided to return, they would start to miss me.

I walked by the forest and looked at the Quidditch pitch.

Flashback 3

I had always given Draco the 'luck kiss' before a match so he would be able to win Potter, although he had never achieved it. After my kiss he always wore a satisfied smirk on his face, his hair ruffled up and his Quiddditch robes slightly misplaced.

Five minutes before the match I was looking for him like crazy, looking in every changing room for him to receive my luck kiss. I didn't see him until the match started and he shook hands with his enemy. He wore a satisfied smirk, his hair was ruffled up and his Quidddich robes were slightly misplaced. It was obvious that someone had given him the luck kiss, but who? That day, Draco won Potter. It was the only day he did; because I made sure that all the next matches he received my kiss. It looked like the other girl had given him more luck than me, and it wouldn't happen again, I promised myself.

end Flashback 3

So by that time he was already with Granger. I am sure it was her who had given her the luck kiss. I just thought it was a little fling of his, one night stand. I had occasionally caught him with another girl, but decided to pass it; no one could control Draco Malfoy and his womanizer spirit. But this was different. I had never seen him so happy and with so high spirits when he was going to meet a girl. She was special; after all, she was Hermione Granger. I went back to the castle and just there I saw someone sitting in a rock, his head between his hands and sobbing. What was wrong with him? Who was him? I became more intrigued when I saw the colour of his hair. Red. He was a Weasley, Ronald presumably.

What could make Ronald Weasley cry?

I went closer to him, slowly, trying not to scare him and asked him. I should have imagined his answer.

"Hermione and Malfoy" so we were on the same boat? Both angry about the same thing? I sat close to him, our arms touching. What did I have to loose now that I didn't have Draco?

I got him by the chin and made him look into my eyes. He stopped crying and stared deeply into my eyes looking for something. I did the same. We were looking for comfort. After a few moments, we both smiled, having found what we were looking for.

I noticed him shift by my side and noticed something warm on my hand. I looked down and saw his hand on mine. I turned it around so the fingers could entwine together. I looked up again and saw him staring at me. Why was he doing that? He was making me nervous and impacient.

"I…"he started, his face turning of the same shade of red as his hair. I silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. I leaned against him, laying my head on his shoulder. I don't know how much time we spent like this, I just remember how comforted I felt and how I wished it had never ended.

Even now, when we cross in the corridors, we share our secret smile which is only reserved for the other.

**A/N**: soooooo? How was it? I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave a review, it raises my spirits soooooo much!

thanks in advanced! ;)


End file.
